Colson
Sword Coast North; Icewind Dale ; Mithral Hall | sex = Female | race = Human | reckoning = DR | dob = ca. 1369 | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | age = | ageyear = | class = | rules = | alignment = | patron deity = | languages = | source = The Spine of the World | page = }} Colson was the adopted daughter of Wulfgar and Delly Curtie who Wulfgar saved from the small town of Auckney. She was originally the daughter of Meralda Ganderlay, Lady of Auckney, and Jaka Sculi. History Meralda claimed that she was raped by Wulfgar and that Colson was his child, though in truth, it belonged to the charismatic Jaka Sculi who had sired her shortly before Meralda was to be married. Feeling guilty she helped Wulfgar escape the dungeons of Castle Auck. Wulfgar, having discovered the reality of the child's heritage, came back to Auckney several months later to see what had become of the brave woman and her child. Seeing that the child's life was in danger from a weak willed Lord, and his bitter sister, Wulfgar rescued her, promising Meralda that he would treat her as his own. Eventually he raised the child with Delly. Colson and Delly stayed at Captain Deudermont's house in Waterdeep while Wulfgar sailed with Deudermont in search of Aegis-fang. When Colson was a toddler, Delly was killed after being controlled by Khazid'hea to fight with Orcs. She had entrusted Colson to a refugee from Shallows named Cottie Cooperson who took the girl from Mithral Hall to Silverymoon and then to Nesmé where Cottie claimed her as her daughter. Cattie-brie and Wulfgar discovered her location and went to Nesmé to retrieve Colson. They succeeded, but Wulfgar had already decided to travel to Icewind Dale, a place not suited for him to be at all able to raise her. Instead, he took her back to Auckney where, after a brief confrontation with Lord Feringal Auck, Wulfgar left her to be raised by her real mother, Meralda, and Feringal. In 1482 DR, Catti-brie returned to Auckney to learn the fate of Wulfgar's daughter. She learned that Lady Colson had borne two children, both of whom died before her and did not continue the line. Her reputation as a bastard child ("The Bastard Lady") and the fact that her supposed father was a barbarian was well-known by the townsfolk even at that time. Notes The name Colson has two meanings: "not son" or "daughter", and also "from the dark town", to reflect the child's heritage. Appearances *''The Spine of the World'' (first appearance) *''Sea of Swords'' *''The Thousand Orcs'' *''The Orc King'' *''The Companions'' (mentioned) References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Bastards Category:Inhabitants of Auckney Category:Inhabitants of the Cold Run Category:Inhabitants of the Frozenfar Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Mithral Hall Category:Inhabitants of Icewind Dale Category:Inhabitants of the Spine of the World Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn